character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma Akutabi (Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
Summary Gamma is a 22 years old Powder Hunter who desires the Zombie Powder for the sake of immortality and has already obtained one Ring of the Dead at his introduction in the first chapter. He is one of the most wanted criminals in the Zombiepowder. universe, bearing the highest possible danger level of "S-Zero" and a bounty of 960,000,000 nīt (the series currency). He apparently once loved a woman who made him change his ways, and it is implied that her death caused him to set out seeking the Powder. He fights using his superhuman strength and speed, an armored right arm which allows him to catch bullets, and a large sword-chainsaw hybrid. Powers and stats Tier: 9-B, higher with chainsaw sword, possibly higher in berserker state Name: Gamma Akutabi Origin: Zombie Powder Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Powder Hunter, “The Black Armed Death” Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation (via Black Flames) Heat Manipulation, Berserker Mode (Black Demon), Statistics Amplification (via Black Demon), Parasite Manipulation (via Rings of the Dead), Parasite Creation (creates arms that take over the hosts body), Orifice Invasion (enter through the arm and other openings), Life Force Absorption (constantly starving for life) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Wall level,(easily kicked a man through a wall and ripped a metal door off with his metal arm ) higher with chainsaw sword, possibly higher in berserker state''' (blew a hole in a villain's summoned monster) [[Speed|'''Speed]]:'' ''Subsonic, possibly higher in berserker state [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Peak Human '(can lift his and throw his sword with ease) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Wall Class, higher with chainsaw sword, possibly higher in berserker state [[Durability|'Durability']]: Wall level, '''(took an attack from a giant monster), higher with Black Flames (tanked an explosion while shielding multiple people), possibly higher in berserker state [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: High '(can still fight even with serious injuries) [[Range|'Range]]:''' Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with chainsaw sword. Several Meters with Karinzanjutsu '''Standard Equipment: Chainsaw Sword: Gamma carries a big sword, with a chainsaw mounted into it. This increases the ability to cut. He usually carries his sword in his specially designed backpack over his shoulder. Where the guard should be, there is a mechanical structure with two exhausts. The hilt is long and wrapped in bandages. To power the chainsaw, Gamma pulls out a chain from the mechanical structure. Armored arm: Gamma has inserted black armor in his right arm. The reason why is that so he can catch bullets and block swords with his bare hand. The armor also lets him handle the Rings of the Dead without being eaten by them, as he keeps the Ring from touching his flesh. Rings of the Dead (x2): While not used for combat, the Rings themselves are embedded with a parasitic power; upon coming in physical contact with a host, a Ring will burrow its way into that person's body and root itself in their brain, where they will feed off their host's "life force" until the person dies or the Ring is removed from the host's body. In some cases the Ring attacks the host violently, such as in the case of Gamma Akutabi when he demonstrated the Rings' deadly power in front of Wolfina and Roscoe. In other cases, however, a Ring will leech onto a host discreetly and without any blood, such as when a Ring invaded Emilio's body and Emilio barely even noticed. Because of the Rings' ability to eat anyone who comes in contact with them, some people have gone through extreme measures to prevent themselves from becoming a Ring's prey. Gamma Akutabi uses his metal arm to hold the Rings. After finding and invading a host, a Ring will protect its source of food by attacking and occasionally latching onto anyone who threatens the host or the Ring itself. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Gifted (mastered a technique that has been mastered by only 15 people in 4 years instead of the average 32) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Karinzanjutsu (火輪斬術, Fire Ring Cutting Technique): is said to be the ultimate way of killing with a sword. In the 2000 years it has existed, there has only been 15 people who can be called "masters" of Karinzanjutsu. Its training has an average duration of 32 years. Gamma Akutabi is the most recent and the only known master of Karinzanjutsu, he mastered it in 4 years. All the users of Karinzanjutsu are featured by a mark of Karinzanjutsu, a black ring with 9 lines swirling away from the ring. Black Flames of Bloodlust ''':It is said that users of Karinzanjutsu are ringed by the Black Flames of Bloodlust. They can be touched, unlike regular fire and can be used as a shield or a chain. The Black Flames can naturally be used for offensive abilities, either for destruction or reinforcing regular weapons. * '''Karinzanjutsu, Blasting Type: Dragon Cannon: Gamma grabs a chain of black flames, wraps it around his sword for greater range. He then launches it forward with great force. It can easily bisect the target. * Karinzanjutsu, Ariel Type: Five Sky Lightning Cannon: Gamma grabs multiple chains of black flames, wraps them around his sword. It can be used by allies to hang on to and be used for defensive purposes. * Karinzanjutsu, Lightning Level: Ring Lightning Explosion Cannon: Gamma wraps a chain of circular segments around his sword to slash multiple opponents vertically. * Karinzanjutsu, Running Combat Level: Water Dragon Cannon: Gamma stabs the target with his sword and releases a black flame that runs up the target and splits them horizontally. * Karinzanjutsu, Lightning Type: Lightning Claw Cannon: Gamma grabs a chain of black flames, wraps it around his sword. Then launches a crescent shaped projectile. Black Demon: Gamma has an evil, inner demon inside of him. Long ago, he couldn't suppress him at all, but now he has some kind of control of the monster. However, if something triggers his inner rage, the demon takes over and goes into a rampage, until Gamma regains consciousness. It could be that the demon has something to do with Gamma's black right arm, as Gamma grabs his arm when he's about to regain control. It's almost as if his arm has its own will and Gamma forces it to go his own way. This, however, is unconfirmed. Key: Gamma Akutabi Gallery Karinzanjutsu.png Dragon cannon.png Five sky lightning cannon 1of2.png Five sky lightning cannon 2of2.png Ring lightning explosion cannon.png Water Dragon cannon.png Lightning claw cannon.png Other Notable Victories: ' Notable Losses: ' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Thelastvastolorde